


Unfathomable, Unexpected, and Unreal

by Lunarelle



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst, Gay Sex, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-05
Updated: 2019-05-05
Packaged: 2020-02-26 15:41:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18720058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lunarelle/pseuds/Lunarelle
Summary: Tony and Steve have a fight about what happened with Bucky.  The fight turns into... something else.  That's literally the only plot I have here.  Rated... a soft E?





	Unfathomable, Unexpected, and Unreal

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: The characters depicted herein belong solely to Marvel and Stan Lee.

It was unfathomable for him to have feelings for a man.  Especially _that_ man.  The man who had chosen someone else over him.

_I was the one to get him out of the ice,_ he thought.  _I thought we were friends._

Maybe they had been friends.  But ever since the events in Sarkovia, the two of them hadn’t spoken, and resentment had built.

_You were my childhood hero, Cap_ , he thought as we strolled down a deserted beach, kicking seashells as he went.  _I wanted nothing more than to get to know you._

“What a disappointment you turned out to be.”

A disappointment of the worst kind.  Tony looked out at the very clear water lapping at the beach and shook his head.  How had they come to this?  Why?

“I don’t have a lot of friends,” he said to the sand.  “Most people like me because I’m rich and because they want something from me.  But you… I thought you were my friend for real.  Forever.  You chose Bucky over me, the man who killed my parents, and you did it so _easily_ …”

He heard footsteps behind him, someone else walking on the beach, maybe.  And yet he knew without even turning around that it was Steve.  Tensing, not wanting at all to speak to him, he walked a little faster, reaching a sea cave that he went to every once in a while to think.

It was a beautiful spot, with the cave extending into the ocean to provide a natural roof over the beach.  A boulder rested on the sand, having fallen from the ceiling centuries previously, thus providing a skylight that allowed someone to see the heavens from the covered beach.  It was lovely at night.

“Wow,” breathed Steve from behind him.  “Is this cave yours?”

It was, incidentally, as it was part of his property.  “Need I tell you that you’re trespassing?”

“I’m not going to leave until you talk to me.”

“You and I have absolutely nothing to talk about.”

“But we do, Tony.  I want to explain what –.”

“I don’t need an explanation from you.  Just go, be with your friend, since he means that much to you.”

“Tony, I’ve known him all my life.”

“And I’ve known you all _my_ life!  I wanted to _be_ you when I was little!” he cried.  “Don’t you get it?”

“I get it, Tony.”

Tony shook his head, “No.  You don’t, Steve, and you never will.”

“You think it was easy for me to choose Bucky over you?  I didn’t want to!  But I had to make a split-second decision when I thought you were going to kill him.  I couldn’t let that happen, even for you.”

“You made your choice, now you can live with it.”  He ventured deeper into the cave, reaching the boulder and leaning on it.  It was a sturdy one, something steady that he could count on at that exact moment.

“I can live with my choice,” said Steve.  “What I can’t live with is the fact that you won’t talk to me about anything.”

“Fine, I’ll talk to you.  Your best friend, someone you’ve claimed to know your whole life, stood there are killed my parents, just because he was obeying an order.  He didn’t care about them, their lives meant nothing to him.”  Tony turned to look at Steve, surprised to find him very close, “He didn’t even blink when he murdered them.”

“He wasn’t himself, Tony.  Surely you can understand that.  He was tortured and used for decades… brainwashed.  You’ve seen this happen with other people before, we all have.”

Tony shook his head, “You’re defending him, even now.”

“I’m defending him because you won’t listen to reason.”

“Damn right, I won’t.  There’s no reason behind what he did.”  He made to walk away, but Steve grabbed his arm, meaning to force him to understand.  Tony tried to wrench his arm away, but only ended up bringing Steve closer to him.  “Let me _go_.”

“No.”  He struggled to keep a grip on Tony’s arm.  “Hear me out.”

“Don’t tell me what to –.”  He threw his weight against Steve, who pushed him back against the boulder.

“Will you _stop_?” he asked, taking fistfuls of Tony’s shirt.

It happened in an instant.  One moment, the two of them were struggling to keep a hold on each other, and the next, their eyes locked.  Tony moved first, completely unaware of what he was about to do.  He pulled Steve towards him, parting his lips for a kiss he was wholly unprepared for.  Their mouths met.

Shock threatened to make him pull his head away.  He heard a sound of surprise coming from the back of Steve’s throat and his own ragged breathing, mixed with the cry of seagulls in the distance.  He smelled the tang of salt in the air, along with Steve’s aftershave.

With a gasp, Steve took a step back, ending the kiss.  “What… what _was_ that?” he asked, his eyes wide.

Tony licked his lips and looked at Steve for a moment.  He blinked, feeling something in his stomach he didn’t like.  Resentment?  No.  Pain.

Was Steve rejecting him?

“I’m sorry, Cap.  I shouldn’t have…” he let his voice trail off, reminding himself of something he had done as a teenager, having kissed a girl without her consent.  She’d smacked him across the face for it and had walked away, leaving him with similar feelings of guilt and pain.  Guilt over not having asked.  Pain over the fact that she hadn’t wanted him the way he had wanted her.

Just like Steve didn’t want him.

He swallowed and shrugged, turning away.

“I’m sorry,” he said again.

“You don’t… what are you sorry for?”

“I didn’t mean to kiss you.”

“You didn’t mean to kiss me,” repeated Steve, swallowing.  “What did you mean to do?”

He didn’t know.  “To get you off of me.”

Steve frowned, “You wanted me to get off you, so your plan was to kiss me?  That makes no sense.”

“There was no plan,” said Tony quickly.  “I didn’t plan this.  It just happened.”

“Two guys don’t just happen to kiss unless there’s some thought behind it.  You must have thought about it.”

Thought about it.  Maybe.

Sometimes.

When nights had been dark and he had been alone, he had thought about Captain America.  About the two of them tangled in the sheets of his bed, hips thrusting and sweat beading on their skin.

It had just been once.

Maybe twice.

Shaking his head, snapping himself out of his thoughts, Tony bit his lip once, “Never mind.  I’m sorry.”  He started to walk away.

Steve watched him going, looking at his footprints on the fine sand.

“Tony, wait,” he said.

A pause.  Tony turned his head.  “What?”

“You’ve thought about us?”

“No.  Don’t worry about it.  It was nothing.”

“Is that why you’ve been so angry?  Do you think that I chose Bucky because I –.”  He stopped himself, unsure of how to go on.  He held out his hand, closing his eyes and waiting.

It didn’t take long.

A moment later, he felt Tony’s fingers around his.

“What are we doing?” asked Tony in a low voice, as though questioning his own sanity.

“Reconnecting,” said Steve, before taking a step towards his friend and bringing his free hand to the back of Tony’s neck.  He kissed him.  It was soft at first, probing, just a press of the lips.  Tony kissed him back, and suddenly, his mouth opened and his tongue was inside Steve’s mouth, a warm living thing that made him tingle.  He sucked on it and Tony cried out, stepping closer until the two of them were pressed against each other.

“We really shouldn’t…” he said, pulling back slightly and taking off his shirt.

Steve followed suit, “Yes we should.  You’ve been wanting to.”

“Doesn’t mean we –.”

Their lips met again, Steve taking full control of the situation.  All Tony could do was keep up as he was pressed up against the boulder legs parted to allow Steve, _Captain America_ , to grind against him.

His heart stammered in his chest.

Heat rose between them, and Tony found that he didn’t want to stop whatever was happening.  Whether it was right or a huge mistake, it had to continue.  He didn’t resist when Steve undressed him, pulling off his pants and boxer briefs.  Didn’t resist when Steve took his hardening dick in his hand and began to stroke it gently.

He gasped, “You… have you don’t this before?”

Steve shook his head, “Never with a man.”

A soft curse, “Because you s-seem to know what you’re doing.”

Steve didn’t.  All he was doing was following his instincts, listening to Tony’s gasps and moans.

“Oh… shit… Steve, wait, stop.”

Stop?  Steve moved away immediately, confusion darkening his features a little.  “I’m sorry, was that not –.”

“No, no, it was fine.  God, it was great, but… before this goes any further.”  He swallowed, “I don’t have a condom on me.  Back at the house, yeah, but not here.”

Steve let out a breathless chuckle, “You might have mentioned that a little sooner.”

“Sorry.  I didn’t think we were going to do this.  Literally anything else, but not this.”

“Do you want to?”

“Do I want us to have sex?  I guess if I didn’t, I would have probably tried to kill you by now.”

Steve cleared his throat and smiled a little, “You want to go back to the house now or…?”

“Yeah,” said Tony.  “Come on.”  He started to hold out his hand, then pulled back, unsure.  They were men.  Should they just hold hands?  His skin erupted into goosebumps when he felt Steve brushing his fingers against the back of his hand, as though giving permission.  He looked at him, and Steve looked back, his eyes clear, sure.

* * *

…

What had happened?

Had they…

They had.

They’d had sex.

He was still shaking.

He’d had sex with Steve Rogers.  With Captain America.  His friend.  Someone he…

No.  It was too soon.

Too soon to think of love.

They were just starting to know each other better.

“Are you okay?”

Tony nodded.  He could still feel Steve inside him.  He’d been big.  Part of him had wanted to ask whether it was natural or a result of the serum he’d been given, but it hadn’t seemed appropriate, so he’d kept quiet about it.

He moved his leg, wincing.  He was going to feel that for days, he was sure.

It had hurt, to be sure.  He’d never had that particular sensation before, of someone entering him and nearly taking complete possession of his body.  Steve had tried to be gentle and to go slowly, but somewhere between the first slow thrust in and the end, it had ceased to matter.

They’d given in.

“Tony.”

“Yes.  I’m okay.”

“Are you sure?”

Another nod, “Yeah.  I’m just processing.”

The sun was setting.  Steve stood up and walked to the window looking out at the golden sky, “I like the new house, by the way.”

The house?  Tony glanced around, “Thanks.  It’s not as big as the last one.”

“The last one was a little too… ostentatious, I think.”

“It was amazing,” countered Tony.  He rolled over, getting a full view of Steve silhouetted against the sunset.  Suppressing a groan as he got out of bed, he slowly walked towards where Steve was.  “Are you okay with what happened today?”

Steve leaned back against him, closing his eyes when his arms came around him, holding him.  “I am.  What about you?  Did I hurt you?”

“I’ve had worse, and you know it.”

“You were screaming.”

“I wasn’t _screaming_.  I was merely enthusiastic over what was happening.”

“You were screaming.”

Tony took a deep breath, “All right, so I was screaming.  But I didn’t ask you to stop.”

“Did you want me to stop?” Steve’s voice was sharper now.

“No, Steve.  I wanted you to go on, that’s why I didn’t ask you to stop.”  He hesitated, then kissed the shell of Steve’s ear.  “Do you want to stay tonight?”

“I don’t know, do you want me to?”

“It’s up to you.”

Steve turned around in his arms, “I don’t want to impose.”

“You were just inside me.  I don’t think it would be an imposition for you to stay here for the night.”

“What about after that?”

After that?  He didn’t know what was going to happen after that.  “I suppose we can figure it out later, if you want.”  He swallowed, “You want this to go on?”

Several looks crossed Steve’s face, “I don’t know.  What happened between us just now…”

“Sex.”

“Yes, sex.  I don’t know, should it be a regular occurrence?”

“That’s what I’m asking you, do you want this to go on?”

“You’re asking me whether I want to have a relationship with you.”  He looked into Tony’s eyes.  “Is that what you would like?  You want me to be your boyfriend?  How are we going to explain it to the others?”

Tony kissed him, snaking his tongue inside his mouth and pressing himself closer to him.  “Nobody needs to know for now.”

A thrill ran through Steve’s spine.  A secret relationship?  “You’re devious,” he said, placing his hand on the small of Tony’s back.  “You want us to have a torrid affair and not tell anybody about it.”

Tony smiled, “I think you and I could have a lot of fun together.  It would change us from the constant battling.  And, you’ve got to admit, it’s a hell of a workout.”

At that statement, Steve burst into laughter.  A hell of a workout.  “Yes,” he said.  “I suppose it is.  It’s also…”

“Unfathomable?  Unexpected?” wondered Tony.

“Unreal.  I’m about to enter into a secret sexual affair with Tony Stark.  With Iron Man.”

Tony grinned, “Be afraid, Cap.  Be very afraid.”

**The End**


End file.
